Deepest Regrets
by Shaymin568
Summary: Caitlin Phillips is the most popular girl and the leader of the clique in her grade. However after Silver the Hedgehog enters the scene, he changes Caitlin's view on everything. AU, rated T for minor swearing and possible teen themes.First one-shot


Just to get started this is partially based off a dream I had one time and it just wasn't pleasant. If you don't enjoy excessive bullying, teasing, etc , just click that "back" button in the corner. The format and some parts of the fanfic were inspired by The Andromeda Rose and her fanfic "**The Hidden Secret"(**Thank you! And I didn't try to plagarize). A few things before hand: The CTP/CJP clique was inspired from the Dork Diaries "CCP clique label" but hey that's what I remember from the dream and this is an **AU fanfic. **(Just to let anyone know beforehand). I'm not trying to sound wierd but if any non OC characters are OOC I'm sorry (But it's a high school setting so I don't know what to say there...). Let's see I don't own any of the Sonic characters except Caitlin, Tammy, Nicole, Nathan, Haley (Caitlin's sis) and any other popular people. If anyone has any questions, suggestions or reminders, feel free to tell me. Another thing is that the entire fanfic is told from Caitlin's POV. Italics is thoughts from Caitlin not spoken while the Bold is text messages, online chat, or part titles. Man I need reviews...

~Shaymin568

* * *

><p><em>Deepest Regrets<em>

Caitlin's POV:

_I don't know how it got started. it just simply happened like that, our meet to the dance and the endless search. Everyone made mistakes here, but I made the hugest out of all of the popular people...Everything seemed almost perfect prior to Silver's arrival…_….

**Part I: Caitlin Phillips, the CTPs, and the CJPs. **

A high school in an unknown town quickly filled with students either purely human, human animal hybrids, or pure Mobian. I walked through the mob of students, either people greeting me with a friendly smile or outfit compliment. I opened my locker to reveal a human cat-girl hybrid. I had mocha brown hair and green eyes with blond cat ears and a blond tail while the rest of me was human. I finished applying mascara when I heard Tammy (Her real name is Tamara) calling my name: "Caitlin!" I turned to face an avian winged girl with wavy red hair. She reminded me of Max from Maximum Ride and she was aware of that. Anyway she came with her boyfriend Nathan who was a human and German Sheppard hybrid. Did I mention that we plus a few other people were the most popular people in our grade? Ok we are only freshmen and that could change any day but me, Tammy, Nicole, Nathan, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog were the "most popular". (People labeled us as the "CTP or CJP people" which meant** C**ute, **T**rendy, and **P**opular. But it was mostly aimed towards the girls while the guys were **C**ool, **J**ocks (somewhat), and **P**opular..) There was a semi-formal freshman dance coming up soon before the end of school, and I still didn't have a date. Ugh if I didn't get one soon, my social status would fall apart and I would have to go without one.

Yeah to some the cafeteria determines who your friends are and where you sit. They are kind of right but at the same time they can be wrong. The popular table is partially reserved for me, Tammy, Nicole, Nathan, Sonic, Shadow and a bunch of secondary CTPs and CJPs. Most tables were mixed of different cliques while some stuck to clique only tables. Even though my parents weren't rich, people seemed to really like me and the popular people took me in at the drop of a hat. "So Cal (my nickname) did you hear that a new kid is coming to HS tomorrow?" Nicole told me. Nicole was a full human and was known for getting info out of anyone. She had dark skin with wavy ebony hair. "Yeah but they better not start anything" I giggled. For us, anyone who stood in our way was ripped apart, thrown aside and left to rot in the trash. (Not literally but still enough to make them drop out of school or to undergo an emotional breakdown) I enjoyed myself in the popular crowd while others sat in envy wanting their school life to have the same outcome. However our previous ways with dealing with "intruders" was about to change my school life forever….

**Part II: Silver and Grade Problems**

A warm summer breeze blew through my cat ears and hair as I walked up the stairs towards the school. I got up to the top when I bumped into a furry white figure. "Hey watch it you idiot! Watch where the hell you are going before you friggin hurt someone!" I snapped. The figure stumbled up to reveal a whitish gray hedgehog with 5 pointed quills coming out from the top of his head shaped like a fan and 2 coming from the back of his head. A confused look came onto my face as I was like "_He is, by far, the weirdest hedgehog that I've had ever seen. Sheesh his quills look like a pot plant…" _Nervous golden eyes with strange black marks met my green ones as he slowly began picking up his books and I continued to glare at him. "Um hi. Do you know where the Main Office is?" he asked me. "Just a few feet from the history wing. It should be across from Mrs. Wilson's room " I shortly answered. Ha I gave the idiot directions to the janitor's closet. A few minutes later it was first period- English (gross). Mrs. Calla was handing back quizzes; 85, 72, 88, my grade? 59 (again). "Caitlin I really need you to focus on your studies. With the final coming up soon, I need you to study more unless you want to fail the grade" she said in a heavy accent. What is this elementary school? She puts us into "quiz pairs'" as if we were still in 5th grade or something. I headed over towards Nicole when I heard Mrs. Heavy Accent call me over. "Caitlin I would like you work with Silver today. Perhaps you would actually learn to study better from Mr. Silver" Excuse moi? So I sat down to only see the same hedgehog with the natural weed plant from earlier. "So you're Caitlin Phillips right? Name's Silver the Hedgehog and I just moved here a few days ago" Silver introduced himself. Yawn. This is going to be a VERY long day…

"So Mrs. Heavy Accent ratted you out? Nicole said you were forced to work with Silver? How lame" Another CTP girl named Tiffany asked me after school. I couldn't believe the fact that I was forced to work with Silver until the day of the English final. "Hey Pothead whatch'a lookin at?" "Yo Weedhair want a hertz doughnut?" came from some jock boys from far away. "What the heck? What did I do?" came from Silver. I ran over to see Nathan dunking Silver into the dumpster and I couldn't help but giggle. "Look at my girlfriend again and I'll break your goddamn legs!" Nathan growled with his teeth bared. He and the other jock boys skateboarded away. Tammy and Nicole came up from behind me. "Nathan did have a point. Silver the pot-planted hedgehog tripped in the hallway and looked up Tammy's skirt like some psycho sex crazed creeper" Nicole told me. "Crap I need the math notes. Does anyone have them?" Tammy whispered. "I bet Silver has them" I whispered. The white hedgehog climbed out of the dumpster to only have coffee thrown on him by an oncoming human. "Silver!" Tammy ran over and grabbed Silver's messenger bag. "Hey!" Tammy unfurled her cream brown wings and flew off. I couldn't help but laugh and yell: "Idiot!" before going with Nicole.

"I choose truth!" a Mobian female hedgehog with strawberry blond hair picked. "Okay Amber is it true that you hooked up with Alberto Smith from the soccer team after that play cast party?" Tammy asked her slyly. I was having a sleepover with all of the CTP girls the first Friday Silver was in town. "No. He hooked up with Alyssa instead" Amber answered. I was next and chose truth. "Okay Cal is it true that you have a crush on Shadow and want to go to the dance with him?" Tammy asked me. I was about to answer when I heard my sister open the door and a sickening voice was heard, even in the basement. "Is this the Phillips' residence? If so is Caitlin there?" Silver asked. "Yeah this is! Caitlin's my sister and she's having a sleepover downstairs!" my cat-girl sister Haley answered. Damnit not now please…... Footsteps came down to the basement and Silver came down. "Who invited the loser?" a human and rabbit hybrid girl whispered. "Um Caitlin what was the biology homework? No one answered their phones and Tamara can I have my bag back?" Silver asked me. Rolling my eyes "To see if stupidity in boys comes from encounters like looking up girl's skirts?" I hissed. Silver didn't say anything after that. "Can someone get the bowl of chips?" Nicole slightly groaned. "Here I got that" Silver stepped in. A cyan aura enveloped the bowl of chips and floated over into Nicole's lap. A cyan circle on Silver's glove stopped glowing moments after the bowl landed on Nicole. "How did you find my house?" I growled. "Actually I kinda saw your name and address on a bulletin board" the hedgehog replied. I threw the biology textbook at Silver for him to catch it with his telekinesis. Haley skipped over to Silver and cheerfully asked him "Why do you call yourself a hedgehog when you're both a hedgehog _and a mink?_". "No I'm just a hedgehog!". Silver nervously took the textbook and ran out of sight.

**CTPstar101: **Silv R U sure U don't want 2 go 2 the dance in 1 ½ weeks?

**SilvHedgehog: **Yes. No date. No dance. U got one?

**CTPstar101: **Got 1 From out of town

**SilvHedgehog: **All girls in our grade got dates. Stressful from moving & continous bullying

**CTPstar101: ?**

**SilvHedgehog: **Tday Sonic & Shadow stuffed me in a locker. Cloe Anderson (?) lied to her boyfriend Michael & 2 Nathan that I stared at her in the girl's lockeroom and they threw me in the dumpster. (Again)

**CTPstar101: **Sux 2 B u. PPl R so stupid these days.

**SilvHedgehog:**I know**. **Not cool. I can't stand it. G2g. Mom calling

**CTPstar101: **srry. C u soon

Hey when I didn't need to do Homework or study, I was on the computer talking to my friends and other fellow CTP girls as "CTPstar101". My online chats and text conversations with Silver became more frequent as the dance neared. I loggged into Facebook to see **Caitlin Phillips 2,054 friends. **I had Silver on my friends list but his count was only **74 friends. W**e also hung out at various places no where near the school or the popular CTP and CJP hangouts so no one would catch us… Ok I didn't tell the truth about me not having a date due to the fact that I didn't want to have a problem with being around Silver with other CTPs and CJPs when I was the most popular girl in the school and could get any guy I wanted. Sonic, Shadow, & Nathan's beatings to Silver became an everyday thing while me, Tammy, & Nicole watched or listened from far away. People also threw stuff at Silver to see if he would catch it with his powers. Tiffany told me that she and some other girls threw barbeque sauce at Silver and pushed him into the dirt a few days ago. After asking more guys if they had dates I still no date…. I simply screamed into my pillow.

"So I'll have 2 small vanilla softserves please" I asked. The ice cream lady gave me and my sister 2 ice cream cones. I turned to Silver and asked him if he wanted anything. "Um no thanks Cal. I'm allergic to dairy products and ice cream is part of them" Silver answered. I had to take Haley to the park (order from my mom) and ran into you-know-who was walking around town by himself. So I got my sister and myself ice cream and here we are. "So exactly how did you become the most popular girl in the grade?" Silver asked me. "I actually don't know. People really like me and the popular crowd took me in. We have parties here and there but nothing serious like some of the senior class parties that get the cops involved" I told him. It was the honest truth. If I did anything crazier, Haley or the "nosy old 'hole" would rat me out to my parents. But that's for another time. I actually liked hanging out with Silver. He wasn't self absorbed like the majority of jock boys or obsessed with sports and most of all he was simply nice. (I hate to sound corny but hey) He paid for our ice cream and later a thick tree branch almost fell on Haley, but Silver stopped the branch with his telekinesis. Thankfully no CTP girls or CJP guys were around. I dropped my bag accidently and my stuff fell out. We were almost done picking everything up when Silver and I reached for my pocket mirror at the same time. I quickly stuffed it into my bag and heard my mom's car horn. "Oh sorry I got to go. Let's go Haley" I quickly apologized. "Bye Mr. Hedgehog!" Haley shouted from the car window, waving.

**Part III: Secrets Revealed and Dance Solution**

Study hall (blech). "So should we review grammar terms and other stuff?"Silver asked. "Yeah sure" I said with boredom in my voice. My grades have been improving; 70s and 80s plus my average is up to a 70 now. :) Some Mobians and human hybrids threw balls of paper at Silver yelling : "Catch em' psycho pothead!" before running away. It's like "holy crap get a life". For the last few days after school I went to study at Silver's house (mainly because my mom was running up my back about my studies). He lived with his divorced mom who was a friendly light brown hedgehog with soft blond hair and blue eyes. "Just tell me if you need anything Caitlin" she sweetly told me each time I went over. One day Silver and I were talking while studying. "So how long did you have your powers? Or when did you discover them?" I asked. "I had them since I was a kid and people would make fun of me because of them. But that is only one reason why others harrass me" Silver sighed with his head hanging low and his ears drooping. Huh why else? "Your sister mentioned it at the sleepover the other day. She said I was a hedgehog and…." He started before trailing off. "A mink? Haley is the most annoying thing since Bruno Mars (I'm sorry to any Bruno Mars fans out there) with her rude remarks and comments" I finished. Silver shook his head and began "No Caitlin. She was right. I'm both a hedgehog and a mink. My mom is a hedgehog while my dad is a mink. They divorced when I was 10. And ever since, I was mocked for being a hybrid." Silver slowly explained to me in a hoarse tone. Wait wasn't the school was full of human hybrids and mobians? I was a hybrid myself and nobody said anything about it. "Green Hill Elementary, Station Square Middle School, Soleanna High, everywhere I went everyone jeered me for being a mink and hedgehog." Silver whispered. _Why are you telling me this? If Tammy or Nicole got hold of this info, they'd tell everyone ._ "Well there has been something I've been wanting to ask you. Caitlin? It's that I wanted to.." Silver answered and began before being cut-off by my ringing cellphone. I had a Blackberry and picked it up to hear Nicole's happy cheer on the other side of the line. "What's up Girlfriend? Cal we need dresses for the dance so you, me, & Tammy are going shopping! My sister is driving us so can you walk back to your house whereever you are " Nicole told me "Ok! Sure I can! Alright Nikki I'll meet u there!" I apologized to Silver for having to cut it short, but I _think_ he understood. I briefly caught eye of the gray hedgehog looking rather guilty but sad at the same time. I wanted to spend time with him at school, but I don't want to lose my social status and be left behind. Strange.

Dress shopping was AMAZING! Me & my BFFs shopped at the mall for what seemed like forever. I got a short strapless turquoise dress with black sequins while my tail hung out. Nicole got a simple black dress while Tammy got a backless bright red dress with pleats on the skirt and her wings would rest neatly on her back. School was interesting on Monday. Lunch went along as usual. Shadow sat across from me while I explained my date problem to the other CTP girls. " I already asked Jeff, Frances, Jason, Dylan, Thomas, and Sam but they have dates and the dance is a week away!" Shadow cleared his voice while Sonic gave his trademark grin to me. What the hell. "Caitlin Phillips I was going to ask you to the dance, but I picked this up a few days ago and…." Shadow started before trailing off and pushing a small box. "What Shads is trying to say Cal is that he picked up a gift and wanted to ask, but needed my advice before" Sonic finished cockily. "What do you know about asking dates? You practicly ran away from Amy every other time" I pointed out. I opened it to see a large silver flower hair pin with a few small rhinestones in the center. "Shadow it's beautiful. And yes I will go to the dance with you!" I purred with my cat tone and hugged the ebony hedgehog. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Silver get up from his empty table and run out of the cafeteria. Thankfully no one but me knows that Silver is a hybrid mobian, but I'm still confused why anyone would anyone have an issue with it. Seriously half of the school is full of hybrids and people need to have eye surgery.

**Part IV: Dance Disaster and Agonizing Heartbreak**

I texted Silver right before I left for the dance to meet up with Nicole and Tammy. _I hope this dance works out, and no one has the nerve to pick on Silver tonight._

**Caitlin: Will I C u the dance?**

**Silver: Yes.**

**Caitlin: K then. C U**

I walked into the gymnasium with Nicole and Tammy at my sides. I wore the flower pin Shadow gave me the week before. The gym was set up in a Hollywood/movie theme and there was a buffet table on the left side while the DJ was set up in the middle end. There were people already dancing. We met up with Shadow, Sonic, & Nathan at one end of the gym that was unoccupied. I saw Silver standing far away from the crowd of humans, hybrids, and Mobians. I remembered that I left before he could ask me something but that really didn't matter to me right now….. So Shadow and I started dancing together when for some REALLY weird reason they started playing "Live and Learn" (Don't ask me why but I really like the song). Everything seemed fine until Shadow got me some punch and got a second cup. Don't tell me… Of all things, Shadow threw punch at Silver. Can't there be one simple night where I can be friends with my friends AND Silver and not have to worry about Silver getting thrown around or people throwing crap at him? Probably not. I danced a little more this time before I felt someone grab my arm and pull me aside. "Silver!" "Caitlin I need to talk to you" he told me. I really don't think now is the best time for talks… "Hey Cal get over here!" Tammy called from far away. "Hey she's with the loser Silver!" someone else yelled out loud. "OMG Cal he's such a freak! Don't go near him or you might catch his dorkiness!" came from another CTP girl (who probably didn't have half of her brain put together correctly). Ugh we were drawing attention to ourselves. Damn.

Crap we were SURROUNDED by CTP girls and CJP guys. "Hey Caitlin is everything okay?" Shadow asked me. "Yeah" He took my hand and tried to lead me away. "Oh Cal I didn't know you were with Shadow. I wanted to ask you myself" Silver started. Oh crap he didn't. Everyone started laughing. "You with Caitlin Phillips? This is too good to be true!" Tiffany burst into laughter. "Face it psycho freak. You have no chance with someone like Caitlin" Sonic snapped. Yikes I never saw him so.. vicious… "Seriously pothair did you really think Caitlin actually likes you?" Nicole asked with sarcasm. For some reason Silver had this look of determination on his face and he faced me before starting again.. "And Caitlin please listen to me this time. After all of the times we hung out together, I never felt more happy. You were the only person who didn't pick on me for being half hedgehog and half mink. It's that Caitlin, _I love you." _A shocked gasp came from everyone. His words of "_I love you"_ rang in my head for what seemed like 5 hours but was only 30 seconds. "Silver I don't know what to say" I said in a soft whisper. I quietly left the scene to the bathroom. I should have stayed though, because disaster only came from me leaving.

Silver stood alone silently on the dancefloor after he told me what he thought of me. "Oh my god he's a mink?" squealed Tammy. "No Tamara he's a hedgemink!" Nathan howled. "I bet you never kissed a girl before because they wouldn't want to be near your ugly face" Amber sneered. "Why dddid she ssay I ddon't know what tto ssay?" Silver stuttered. "She said that because she was about to barf" Tammy spat. "No it's not true" Silver started to whisper. Sonic took a fur scarf from a human girl a shook it in front of Silver- who simply started cringing. "Aww look it's Silver's brother!" Sonic taunted Silver. "Was your momma a hedgehog or a mink? I bet she was a mink and a hooker and that's how you came!" another jock boy jeered Silver. "Stop it all of you!" Silver choked out, barely able to hold back his tears. In the bathroom, I realized I left my cellphone with my friends. Oh no.. A CTP girl took my cellphone and snuck outside. Silver's cellphone rang.

**Caitlin: I thought about what u said. It made me sick and I was busy puking b/c of you. **

Silver let tears fall. "Aww halfie's crying" sneered one of the jock boys. Shadow grabbed Silver by the collar and threw him face first to the floor. Another fake text message was sent.

**Caitlin: Thanks 2 U I ruined my dress. Nice u stupid mink. I ought to have you skinned for that.**

**Silver: What? Cal I thought we were friends…..**

**Caitlin: Don't call me that. And how stupid are you? I only needed help passing English you idiot. U were the only person passing and I needed a solution ASAP.**

The gray hedgehog pushed himself to his feet to see me standing in front off him. His nose was bleeding. "Each town the girls are the same" he growled before running out of the gym. "What did you guys do?" I screamed to my "friends". "We just had a little fun Cal" Nicole replied. I ran after Silver into the parking lot.

I saw a flash of white in the parking lot of the school as I ran. "Silver!" I called out. Suddenly his gold eyes were blazing with fury I never saw in him. A teacher's SUV was enveloped in a cyan aura and flung at me! Holy crap that barely missed me! After the sound of crashing metal and breaking glass died down; "Silver what the hell are you doing? You're going to hurt someone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. More objects lighted up in a cyan aura and were continuosly thrown at me. "Oh _now_ you are guilty about stepping all over me like that? Ha. Get real Caitlin :** Thanks 2 U I ruined my dress. Nice u stupid mink. I ought to have you skinned for that. **You set me up all this time didn't you?" Silver hollared. "No I didn't! It was the others the entire time! I didn't send those text messages!" I tried to tell him that it was Sonic and the others, but only more cars were thrown at me. "I wanted to tell you Caitlin, but no. Oh what's wrong with me Cal, am I not good enough for you?" Silver started yelling again. _Silver please. _A flying minivan barely missed my head as Silver continued to throw stuff at me. "I opened up to you and told you I was a hybrid, but no you go back to your little clique and tell them everything about it. Just like before, a girl I loved only set me up!" he hollared. _"For the the love of friggin God calm down you psycho freak!" _I screamed to off guard, I felt the small gold eagle statue hit me in the stomach and everything blurred and started spinning. "_Caitlin!" _came from Tammy. I could only make out Tammy picking me up and flying away above to avoid getting hit my more flying cars, and I saw tears pouring out of Silver's gold eyes. "I can't believe you Caitlin" he muttered. Silver turned around and dissappeared into the darkness down the street. _Silver please don't leave now. I'm so sorry I let this happen. _Warm tears ran down my face with the scent of makeup. I only last saw the familiar white and cyan flash before it vanished…

Silver didn't come back to school. I don't know what happened in between the dance and today. "Cal are you ok? Look we're sorry about Silver and we thought we heard some stuff about what happened to him" Nicole tried to apologize that day. Holy crap the rumors are getting crazier. Some say he just ran away and vanished into thin air, some say the heartbreak killed him, and worst of all some say he killed himself. No evidence of the rumors has been given, no word of any bodies…. I don't belive any of them nor does anyone else. How horrible. Man what is wrong with me?

**Part V: Epilogue and Deepest Regret**

_My friends all wrote apology letters to me, but out of anger I told them they should write to Silver. We planned to search for him all over town. We went to his mom and she broke down the moment we told her Silver was missing, since she thought he was with us last nigh or hanging out with other peoplet. After school ended for the year, we spent the entire summer looking for him. Shadow drove us from town to town looking. We asked various people if they saw a grayish white hedgehog with psychic powers. No one gave us a yes. Silver's mom gave his information to the __National Center for Missing and Exploited Children, but we kept looking. For me, I couldn't sleep let alone barely eat during all of this. Even at the start of my sophomore year, we still kept looking all over town hoping Silver would come up some day. I did my own best to help by telling family members and acquaintances about Silver and searched myself. One day I was standing alone on the front steps of the school like that day I first met Silver, when I bumped into him making him drop his stuff on the ground. I should have stayed with Silver, even if it meant losing my popularity and I should have sticked up for him when he needed it. My deepest regret out of this consequence is "Why didn't I tell him I loved him too?"._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh. After typing this up, I felt sooo guilty as if I was Caitlin myself. I don't think there will be sequel to this unless I get truckloads of reviews and or an idea for a sequel. I know my writing can be improved, just tell me nicely. Thank you for taking your time to read this...<strong>

**~Shaymin568**


End file.
